Queen, meet Mutant Bird Kid, Bird Kid, meet Queen
by Spearare
Summary: -ABANDONED-It's Yule and everyone is enjoying the feast when the Palace Guard comes in with a prisoner. And she has wings. OMG! It' the first Maximum Ride and Icemark Chronicles crossover! Rated T to be safe.
1. Are you SURE it's edible?

The fumes were so strong it was almost toxic. Thirrin's eyes watered. "Are you sure it's edible?" Thirrin shouted to Oskan over the noise. It was Yule and this year Oskan had brought an enormous boar back from the forest.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"I SAID ARE YOU SURE IT IS EDIBLE? IT SMELLS REALLY WEIRD!" Oskan nodded and pointed to the group of Snow Leopards munching happily in a rib or something. Thirrin gave him her "But they're Snow Leopards. They'll eat any kind of meat" look. He sighed and cut off a piece of the boar and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed, then spat it out.

"EWWW! THAT WAS DISGUSTING! WHAT DID THEY PUT ON IT? I SPECIFICLY TOLD THEM _NOT _TO PUT ANY SAUCE ON IT!" he bellowed. Thirrin giggled and handed him a loaf of bread. "Thanks" he mouthed. Oskan bit into the bread and then spat that out too.

"HOT!!!" And went running from the great hall. _Oh so dignified._Thirrin thought. He came back a couple minutes later with stuffed cheeks. He walked back to the High Table and sat down. She raised her eyebrows.

"Mu." It sounded like. Thirrin looked at him. So he spat out an enormous piece of ice.

"Ice." And put it back.

_Ew. Just ew._

She nodded, disgust clearly showing on her face. Oskan smiled, showing a row of perfectly white teeth and ice. She turned away.

_How can one of my most trusted advisers be so... repulsive? How?_

Thirrin turned to the crowd to avoid looking at Oskan. The everyone was talking and a juggler had lost a ball to the rafters and people were chucking food at it to see who could hit it. Eventually the juggler just gave up on getting his food splattered ball back. And started throwing food at it too.

_What a waste of food._Thirrin thought, being the wonderful ruler that she is.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw _Oskan _throwing the rest of the loaf at the ball too! She just sat in dignified silence and watched her fellow subjects. But, soon enough she threw dignity aside, shrugged and cut off a piece of boar to throw at the ball too. She aimed and...

The little slice of pork sailed over the heads of many before landing straight on top of the ball. People gasped. Some even pretended to faint. Then the sound of roaring laughter and cheers filled the hall. Her cheeks turned red in a girlish blush. But out of nowhere the doors the the hall swung open and in filed ten of the Palace Guard with a _girl_ being towed behind them. A warning shout rang out in the silent hall.

"What do you think your doing?" Thirrin shouted, outraged.

"Your Highness, if I may point out, she," the guard gestured to the girl, "has _things_ sprouting out of her back." And they forced her around. There, she truly did have what resembled the wings of a bird protruding from her back. They were light brown speckled with darker brown. And they were huge.

"It's the wings, it's _always _the wings." The girl muttered under her breath. Thirrin was about to order the guards to set her free when Oskan whispered in her ear,

"Thirrin, how do you know she's not a spy? Look at how she's dressed, she isn't from the Land-of-Ghosts. Nor the Hub of the World. She may be trying to gain advantage of the Icemark."

It was true. She was wearing blue pants of seemingly coarse material and a blouse with no buttons or sleeves. Her feet were covered with shoes that were laced like boots, but they only went up to her ankles. Her hair was dirty blond with streaks of _pink_ in it.

"Let her go. But," Thirrin glared at the girl, "I want some answers from you." She dismissed the guards. They marched away.

"Now stand." The girl purposefully sat down on the floor with a _plop_.

"I said, **rise**." Thirrin's voice cut through the air like a knife, echoing around the empty hall. The girl stayed seated.

_What is she thinking, defying me? As she no sense of self preservation?_

"I will speak with you after the meal. For now you shall remain there." Thirrin's voice was as hard as steel. A murmur swept through the crowd. _Had someone finally come along that could rival Queen Thirrin Freer Strong-In-The-Arm Lindenshield, Wildcat of the North in stubbornness? Could it be? Was it even possible? _The rest of the Yuletide feast was eaten in silence. Slowly, people wandered off to other activities once their share of mead was finished, and they had chewed through every last bite of food.

"What now?" Thirrin asked Oskan when the hall was finally empty.

"Well, first let the bloat wear off a bit. Then I can think." He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table. She cuffed him over the head.

"No one puts their feet on the High Table. You, lazybones, will think _now_. What do I say to her?" Thirrin sounded slightly panicked. Only slightly; She never looks or sounds fully panicked.

"You know, I'm right here." The girl spoke from her spot on the floor. She was laying on her side with a rather large loaf of bread for a pillow. Her piercing green eyes seemed to see right through them straight to their souls. Her wings were spread out behind her in a magnificent, feathery, heap.

"We could start with introductions. Since I'm gonna be stuck here a while, I might as well know the names of my tormenters." she suggested. Oskan nodded.

"Alright then. My name is Queen Thirrin Freer Strong-In-The-Arm Lindenshield, Wildcat of the North. He is Oskan Witch's Son. And you are..."

"Max."

"Max? That's it?"

"Yup. How about I just call you Queenie and call him Oskan? 'K? I mean seriously, what a mouthfull." And she got up and walked out of the room.

"Can you belive the nerve of that girl?" Thirrin muttered to Oskan.

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Icemark Chronicles or Maximum Ride. Please click that green button down there and tell me what you think! I take well to the good, better to the bad, and not well at all to the ugly. I'm looking for improvement!**


	2. More Bird Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icemark Chronicles or Maximum Ride. I wish.**

Thirrin hefted the war ax in her hand, comforted with the familiar weight. She concentrated on the target ahead. She aimed and…

"What's that?" Max chirped behind her, breaking her concentration.

"AHHH!! What'd you do that for?" Thirrin almost dropped the ax. Almost, but not quite.

"I wanted to know what that," Max pointed to that ax, "is. And you haven't answered my question yet." She crossed her arms.

_I hate her now. Absolutely hate her. _Thirrin thought.

"Anyway, I know it's an _ax _but what were you doing with it? Throwing it?" She scoffed. Thirrin ground her teeth together.

_Yeah it's an ax dummy. And if you don't shut up I will use it on you._

"So if your going to throw it, which I seriously don't get why you would, why didn't you throw it yet? I mean, really." Max went on. Thirrin started to turn red. Well, not _red_, more like a mix of purple and red. A very dark red. She ground her teeth and tightened her grip on the ax. She tossed her flame colored braid over her shoulder.

"Are you even listening to me? 'Cause if you aren't, then--"

"MAX! STOP! Okay! I get it! Just, stop talking before I have to do something unspeakable to you. Something very bad and extremely painful. It wouldn't be fun. For you." Thirrin cut her off. Max fell silent.

"For me?" She questioned. Thirrin groaned.

"Why haven't you flown away on your little (cough cough huge cough) wings yet? They look perfectly fine to me." She tried to change the subject. Max rolled her eyes.

"You obviously know _nothing _about wings. Mine are completely damaged and unable to work. Why else would I still be in this freezing dump?" She shivered and ruffled her feathers to prove her point. Wait, her feathers! They were...

"Max? Why are your wings, er, _white_?" Thirrin eyed her wearily. Max looked confused, then she looked just plain angry.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." She stretched out the words.

"I, well, nothing." Thirrin turned her attention back to the target. Then, a shout rang out, reaching into the farthest corners of the kingdom.

"**ANGEL!!!!!!**"

"Oops! Well, um, it was nice knowing you!" She said, in a much higher voice. And Max started to turn into a blond haired child of about 7 or 8. She shrunk and changed. It was scary.

"Now where is your partner in crime?" The real Max stormed up to the little girl. She glared down at her. Suddenly, Max's countenance changed.

"Gazzy..." Her voice was a warning as she neared a barrel close by. Max shoved her hand into the barrel and produced a blond boy of about 9 or 10.

"You two will be in _so_ much trouble..." She started.

"Max! What are you doing?" A black haired teenage boy of about 15 walked out of the shadows. He reminded Thirrin of Oskan when they first met in the forest. He was clad entirely in black.

_Just like Oskan. _Thirrin mused.

"Hey, it's my job to ensure that we are actually kept alive and not get our heads chopped off by Queenie here," Max gestured at Thirrin, "because of something these fledglings said." At this the children cowered in fear as Max glared down at them. The boy sighed.

"I know. I'll deal with Gazzy and Iggy. How about you go find Nudge? I haven't seen her since last night."

"But, Fang! What about Angel here? And what did Iggy do?" Promptly, an explosion went off in the garden. Green smoke rose up to form a mushroom.

"It's not what he _did_. It's what he's _going _to do." He groaned. And with that he leaped up into the air and snapped open his wings. They were pitch black and immense. Even larger than Max's. Fang swooped down to grab the blond boy- Gazzy- and flew off towards the garden and the rising green cloud. During all this Thirrin was just watching in silent awe.

"So, there are more of you. And they can actually fly." Thirrin stared after Fang and Gazzy.

"No duh." Max marched off towing Angel behind her. Angel whispered something in Max's ear that made her turn on her heel and march right back towards Thirrin. Goosebumps rose on her arms.

"So, you're the Queen around here, right? And that means that you have access to very large amounts of food... am I correct?" Max raised her eyebrows. Thirrin nodded, not understanding what she was getting to.

"And if my Flock and I ra-I mean _consult_ with the kitchen staff, we'll get plenty of food right?" Thirrin nodded, even more confused.

_Who is the Flock?_

"Okay! Angel, tell Fang to tell Iggy and Gasman that tonight we are going to-- um, Queenie, why are you still here?" Max stared at Thirrin.

"Am I not permitted access to my own training grounds?" Thirrin crossed her arms.

"Well this is kinda our business. So just skooch your royal butt out of here. Or I might have to do it for you." She cracked her knuckles. Thirrin grimaced.

"Max, Fang's coming." Angel stated, matter-of-factly. Now it was Max's turn to grimace.

"Why Angel? WHY? He is going to KILL ME!! And when I'm dead, he's going to KILL ME AGAIN!" She turned to Angel.

"He won't kill you, he _loves_ you." Angel wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"Oh yeah, ha ha, very funny." Max blushed.

"Here he comes!!!!" Angel took off into the sky just as Fang flew directly under the sun, casting a chill over the palace grounds. He landed lightly next to Max.

"I hear that I am going to kill you. And when you're dead, I'm going to kill you again. Now, why would I do that?" Fang whispered in Max's ear.

"You guys realize I'm still here right?" Thirrin shouted to them, her voice laced with anger.

"Oh yeah. How could we forget our dear, dear Queenie?" Max grinned. Fang's mouth twitched.

_Oh. My. Goddess. I will SO kill her. _Thirrin bristled with rage, thoughts of revenge bubbling inside of her.

"How important is leave taking to you, Queenie?" She looked straight into Thirrin's eyes. You could taste the tension building up.

_Hey, you guys might want to see this..._ Angel sent the thought to Max.

"Come on Fang, I think Nudge just did something really bad." And she dragged Fang with her as she marched towards the castle.

_I cannot believe this. I am dreaming. _Thirrin thought to herself as she concentrated on the target ahead, but she was no longer concerned about hitting the red circle in the middle. There were more important matters to discuss...

**a/n: This chapter took me FOREVER to write. You better reveiw it! I haven't decided on what Nudge or Gazzy or Iggy did... open for suggestions!**


	3. Plans

**A/n: God this took me long to write. It just wouldn't come! So, sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned something I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

Thirrin put her finger on the map.

"This is where we are." She moved her finger to the other side of the castle grounds.

"This is where _they _are staying." She fixed her gaze on Oskan. They were sprawled on the floor of the one tower that no one could see the inside of, anywhere on the castle grounds. The floor was littered with maps of all shapes and sizes. It was really quite a sight to see.

"To make this work, we must lug all of the materials over there. Then we must set up and get out, without a single soul knowing it was us."

"So, exactly what _is _this devious plan of yours?" Oskan asked for the twentieth time. Thirrin sighed. She had repeated it a number of times already.

"First, we-"

"No. Not that plan. The **other** plan. The one about **after **all this is done and over with. What is our gain in doing this? Is it really worth it? Wha-"

"ENOUGH! What happens afterwards is my own buissness. Not yours. And I will keep it a secret until I want to bring it into the light. It must be presented to the right audience. And it must be taken well. It must be-"

"You have no idea what you're doing. You are winging it." Oskan cut her off. Thirrin shrugged. She couldn't say anything because he was absolutely right. She had no idea what-so-ever. How could she know if this_ flawless_ plan would even work? She brought out another rolled up piece of parchment.

"There is a series of secret underground tunnels spiderwebing all across the grounds. We could use those to move the supplies. What do you think?" Thirrin fixed Oskan with that look of hers that said "you better say good".

"Good! But, how do you know about the tunnels anyway?" Oskan said, way too cheerfully. She didn't answer, only gave him the "you are so dead" look. He understood perfectly. And he knew that he was pushing her last nerve.

_As if she even had that many nerves to push in the first place. _He thought.

"Okay. So here," Thirrin pulled out yet _another _map, "are the blueprints for Max's room. And then we're going to put that there, and that there, and that all over there. Then we'll hang that over there like so..." Oskan started to tune her out. He wondered why Thirrin would be planning this. What did she have against Max anyway?

_I wonder why she hates her so much too do this. _He thought to himself. Thirrin was still going on and on and on about where to put this or where to place that, and so on and so forth. It was seriously boring Oskan to death.

"Okay. So, we're going to start setup now. Gather the supplies warlock!" Thirrin stood with a queenly regalia. Well, as queenly as one can look in a potato sack and dirt smeared on your face. Oskan scrambled to his feet. Sure, they may be a little more than friends but even he couldn't take her full wrath.

"Er, Thirrin, how are we going to get that," he pointed to the enourmous jug of oil, "all the way across the palace grounds without anyone noticing?"

"Oskan, there is a reason behind why I wore a potato sack and smeared dirt all over myself. A reason other than to make you laugh." Oksan bit back a reply that might, just might get him executed. It would not be worth it.

"OSKAN! Earth to Oskan? Hello? Anyone home?" Thirrin knocked on his head with a considerable amount of pain.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Well, you weren't having a vision so we need to get to work. Come on!" She grunted and pulled Oskan to his feet. She dragged him to the barrel and directed him to push it down the stairs. She took two bags of some substance and started to walk down the stairs.

"Well, aren't you coming?" She looked innocent enough.

"Oh! Um, yeah. Just, let me get something first..." Oskan blushed. He had gotten lost in her eyes again. _Again_. What was that, the tenth time today? And it wasn't even noon yet! This was not a good sign. He needed a break.

"Hurry up! We still have the barrel of honey and the bucket and rope and we have to set up, all before they come back!" Thirrin said, exasperated. She sighed and started to head down the staircase.

"I'll be over in the west wing if you need me." She called over her shoulder.

"But the west wing is huge." Oskan muttered under his breath and followed her.

**I feel so luved! Thank you all for favoriteing and putting me this on story alert! Reveiws make me write faster!**


	4. Fang and Oskan

**Slight language. I wrote this for Oskan's sake. Hopefully, he'll survive. _Hopefully._**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. I am a tween girl writing on my uncle's computer. Heck, I don't even own this bag of candy!**

Oskan rolled the oil across the open courtyard. It was getting really heavy. He was in the area between Max's apartment and the palace. This was the part that Thirrin had stressed to him to be really fast, for this was the part where they could be seen from any direction.

_As if I could be any faster with this HUGE barrel._

He shoved the barrel forward. That, apparently, turned out to be one of his less than smart decisions.

"Hey, Oskan right?" he heard someone shout from above.

_Crap. It's them._

A brown girl landed lightly in front of him. She looked him up and down before bursting out, "Your name is Oskan right? I heard you are a warlock. And that you can do stuff like draw down lightning. That would be _so _cool! I mean, drawing down lightning? All I can do is throw metal and hack computers, which is really just useless here 'cause there are no computers and things and Max banned me from ever throwing anything at anyone. So all I can do is really fly around her-" A hand covered her mouth the stop the flow of words. Oskan looked up at his savior... or not. It was Fang.

_Oh boy._

This was defiantly NOT his day. He looked at Fang with an unwavering expression. Fang returned his gaze with a blank, almost bored look. Gosh he could do the "dark and silent one" well. He wondered what Thirrin thought of him... wait, what? Why was he thinking about _Thirrin_? And at a time like this!

"You. Me. NOW." he pointed to a dark corner between the Oskan nodded nervously. He had no idea what Fang was planning. He let go of Nudge who flew off without having to be told twice. She, apparently, saw something that Oskan did not. And thought it was NOT a good idea to hang around. Fang flew off in a flash. He hurried after him.

The alley was cobbled. It was surrounded by the castle walls. A slight feeling of claustrophobia kicked in. Fang was waiting. His arms were folded over his chest. His dark eyes were staring directly at Oskan.

"So, you wanted to play a prank on us, yes?" He looked strict. Like a teacher about to scold a student. Oskan nodded nervously. Fang seemed surprised for a moment. Then the expressionless mask was back.

"And you do know how bad of an idea it was, correct?" He raised his eyebrows slightly. Oskan nodded again. What was Fang going to do to him? A devious look had come across his face, but was wiped off in an instant.

"So they are in here?" Max's voice said from around the corner.

"I think so. This was where Oskan was running towards." Another voice, Nudge's, drifted over.

"Crap." Fang muttered under his breath. He pressed his dark wings tighter towards himself. Max turned the corner, looking very angry. Her eyebrows were scrunched together. Oskan knew that look. Thirrin had that look on her face when she was thinking of the worst, most painful punishments ever. And they always were very painful, even to watch. Max glared at Fang. He _smiled_ back at her.

"Don't you try that on me! You know what happens!" She screeched. Fang just grinned at her.

"Oh, you are in _so_much trouble mister!" She glared at him. Oskan wondered if she was aware of his presence.

"Max? Oskan's still here." Nudge reminded her. Max turned her glare to him. Her green eyes seemed to examine him then declare him safe.

"As long as he doesn't work for the School, or something like it, I really don't care."

"Well, he was going to pour honey all over your pillow." Fang stated, as if discussing the weather. Max almost gasped. **Almost**.

"No! And I thought that huge barrel of whatever that was rolling towards the cabins at full speed was wine for us!" sarcasm dripped from her every word. She rolled her eyes.

"I know these things Oskan. We have **wings**. We can **fly**. And we can do _way _more. You don't want to mess with us. Look at what happened to the last company that did." She stretched out her wings to their entire 14 feet. But her point was already made.

"Oskan! Oskan! I know you are in there!" Thirrin's voice called out to him.

"Don't you dare." Max's voice was like ice. She covered his mouth with her wing.

"Oskan? Where are you?" She sounded worried. Behind him, there was a flutter of wings. The other bird children had come. Thirrin's red head peered around the corner. Oskan imagined what she saw. Six children all with their arms crossed and glaring at her. And in the center, was her beloved adviser with a bewildered look in his eyes. She didn't seem fazed at all. As if she delt with winged humans with a tendency to hold grudges every day.

"Max."

"Queenie." Thirrin started to turn pink.

_Uh oh._

"Max? Can we get out of here?" Angel tugged on Max's shirt gently.

"In a moment honey." Max whispered.

"Well then Max. Let's make it quick. Let Oskan go and you will get-"

"No."

"No?" There was a look of genuine surprise on Thirrin's face.

"I don't trade like that. You were going to play a prank on us. I don't like that. You don't have to give us anything. I just want revenge." She looked around behind her for confirmation. They all nodded.

"And you are telling me that...why?" Thirrin sounded in control. Note: sounded. Now, we all know how well some people are at that poker face. Thirrin here, well she is much better than just good. She was actually very nonplussed.

"So you know that we will get to you. So that you might, just might, live in fear. Hehe, we might even get Gazzy to do something." She chuckled. Oskan paled.

"Was that a _threat_?" Thirrin seemed totally unconcerned.

"Are you questioning me?" Max's voice seemed to be higher pitched than it was a moment ago.

"Max. Calm down. Deep breath." Fang reminded her.

"I don't want to calm down! I've bottled up the anger for too long! I need to take it out on someone! All the hurt, and the pain, and the _School_, and ITEX, I need to direct it somewhere!" She spat the word school like an unsavory food. She took a step towards Thirrin.

"This is the end." It was simple. The tension that was builing up finally broke. Max rushed toward Thirrin, Thirrin grabbed a near by stick and Fang ran after Max. The rest happened in a blur. Max raised her fist over Thirrin's head. Thirrin raised the stick in a defencive move. As Max's fist came down, Fang's hand stopped it.

"No. Max, not now." her head swivled upward to face his. The look in her eyes was one of pure loathing.

* * *

**I feel so mean! But that is the end folks! Sorry for taking so long! I know, I'm really bad at action scenes. R&R? I need help!**


	5. Fang POV

**I like the beginning. And it's short. But, it is merely a filler. Skip it if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Fang POV**

Oh. My. God. She was going to punch the QUEEN.

"No Max, not now." I said. Her head turned to face me. Her eyes were murderous.

"No one, not even _you_ tells me what to do. Or what not what no to do. I," She jerked her thumb towards herself, "am Maximum Ride." She broke my grip on her wrist and ran off.

"Maximum "Charging Off" Ride." Iggy muttered. I flinched.

"When did you get here?"

"Uh, a _long_ time ago."

"Oh."

_It's okay Fang. We all know why you didn't notice us. You were busy thinking about Max!_

_Angel! Get out of my head! _Angel had a fake astonished look on her face. Then she burst out giggling. I was _so_ going to get her later. But now I had to find Max. Where could she have gone? I wanted to take flight. I wanted to have Max right here, right now. Why did I feel like that? I had to find her. And soon, before she got into more trouble. Or she started to hit inanimate objects.

**See? Short. And not edited. Oh well. **


	6. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't want to go through this again. I do not claim. **

**A little background before I start. Tharaman-Thar just declared he will return to the Hub of the World the next morning. Fang has found Max (finally), and now the Flock, Oskan and Thirrin are gathered in a meeting. Max wants something in exchange for the release of Oskan, who, unfortunately, is still being held prisoner by the Flock. Oh, and they are in that tower from earlier. I'm sorry Oskan.**

**Third person POV.**

The two parties were talking in hushed tones and exchanging glances now and then. Well, actually, the Flock was balbbering mindlessly about who knows what and Oskan was looking around with a bewildered look on his face. Meanwhile, Thirrin was doing something more worthwile; glaring daggers at Max and Fang.

"We have decided on a pl- I mean we have come to a conclusion." Max announced. Thirrin grimaced.

"And what would that be?"

"That would be a very er, what's the word I'm looking for, um, OH! We have come to a conclusion that has equal advantages for both of us." Max smiled.

"And us would be..." Thirrin gestured for her to complete the sentence.

"Us would be _us_." Max stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Thirrin sighed. She was never going to get Max to give her a decent answer.

"Never mind. So what's the "conclusion"?" She stared Max right in the eye.

"You know how the kitty-cat is going back to the top of the world? Well, we want to go." Max's well known defiant gaze rested on Thirrin. She started to turn red. Again.

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Okay. Now look at Max and say no. Say it. Go on, you have done way worse. You have chopped off the hand of Scipio Bellorum! _Thirrin thought to herself.

"You can't do that."

"Excuse me?" Max looked at her Flock. "Who saw that coming? I didn't see that coming. If you saw that coming, say aye." The children stayed silent.

"Well, it's a very difficult journey and a very cold journey. So." Thirrin stared into Max's determined green eyes.

"So what? We won't mind the cold. We went to Antarctica. We fly in temperatures a gazillion and two degrees below zero. Cold doesn't bother us." She countered.

_Cold doesn't bother us? Maybe normal cold doesn't bother them, but the cold of the Hub of the World will._

"I'm doing this for your own good." Max seemed surprised. She had a genuine "Whaaat?" look. No one ever did things for their good without some other intention. But Angel wasn't picking anything up, or she wasn't telling her. What a shame.

"Listen to her for once Max. Remember Antarctica?" Fang nudged her. Max did the only thing she could do since she couldn't think up a good come-back to that. She rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAY, you can't go. At all." Thirrin crossed her arms.

"Well then. What about Oskan here?" Max grinned deviously. He looked horrified. Thirrin had on her poker face.

"Let. Him. Go." She prolonged the words, making each into their own sentence.

"Only if we can go with Mr. Pussycat to the Arctic!" She retorted.

"Fine. Just, put the ropes." Max looked at Fang. Fang looked at Max. Gasman looked at Iggy. Iggy turned to the Gasman. Angel looked at Nudge. Nudge looked at Angel. Total stared at all of them. Then, as if one cue, they all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Thirrin could barely get her anger under control.

"The...look...on...your...face...hilar...ious...wish...you could...see...it....Iggy!" Gazzy said, between laughs. He was clutching his sides and rolling around on the floor. He was getting extreemly close to the door.

"No, but I can hear it." Iggy was smiling. Angel stopped giggling abruptly. Nudge noticed and stopped too. One by one, everyone fell silent.

"What is it honey?" Max asked, not moving an inch.

"I- I don't know. I thought I felt something, but then it disappered." Her brow creased in concentration.

"Mi h mat mt hm!" Oskan half shouted half mumbled because he was still gagged. Everyone started to talk.

"What?"

"Take the gag off!"

"Angel, get Total off of me!"

"I think he said something about pizza"

"Oh yeah, PIZZA."

"Excuse me? I'm fat?"

"M hih o oll ew ft!"

"You need to WHAT?"

"Hey Ig, hand me that stick, I want pizza."

"What does a stick have to do with pizza? OW! You stepped on my paw!"

"Guys, stop talking!"

"What was that?"

"Can I get an ice-cream cone if we get out of here?"

"IF?"

"Oh! I want some ice cream too!"

"I thought you wanted pizza!"

"Guys!"

"MMM HHHHH MHM!!!!"

"GET THE GAG OFF!"

"WHAT?"

"Make sure it has pineapple Gazzy."

"Max..."

"Max! I want pizza!"

"MAX! My ears!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!!" Max was screaming her head off, as was Thirrin. Max smacked her forhead. Thirrin marched over to Oskan and simply (and painfully) ripped the tape off of him.

"Ow! Ow! OW! OW!!! Bloody he-"

"OSKAN!"

"Oh. Okay. Right."

"Now, what was it that you were saying?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Don't need your help right now Nudge."

"I know what it was that she couldn't pick up. It was..."

**And that is the end! Way too much dialouge, right? Good? Bad? A piece of trash? R&Rness!**


End file.
